


如果你愿意一层一层一层一层的剥开我的心/Five steps to peeling an onion

by LiKan



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: “监狱还是监狱，堂兄（cousin），”埃里克倚在墙上，希望自己看上去足够冷漠，但其实他已经开始觉得天旋地转了。“你觉得能够把我关上多久？说实话。”帝查拉转身离开的脚步顿住，距离埃里克一步，至多不过两步远。他看上去强壮，整洁，冷静，丝毫没有埃里克记忆中他们最后一次交手时的血迹斑斑和走投无路。“我们要去做你想要做的那些事，”帝查拉说。“扶助贫民。展示我们自己。和世界交流。因为这才是正确的事，”他颔首道，仿佛仍然在试图说服他自己。“这不是我想要做的，”埃里克说。又及：作者经典的“埃里克在瓦坎达醒了过来然而一切都有违他愿”同人。





	如果你愿意一层一层一层一层的剥开我的心/Five steps to peeling an onion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 steps to peeling an onion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736256) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



> 这一篇其实是和之前两篇一起要的授权，然而因为开题和其他事情闹到现在才弄完……中途断续了几次，手感很不对劲，然而原文美丽得使我跳舞，我尤其爱堂弟哭泣时的样子，使我想起final battle里他边哭边说你敢相信奥克兰来的小孩会相信这种童话故事吗，请你们去看原文并留下红心，任何不通顺和错误都是我的错。土下座。

 

  ** **1.****

 

埃里克在意料之中醒来，发现自己被束带固定在一块平板上，位于瓦坎达所谓的医疗室中。他毫不惊讶。帝查拉操蛋的柔软好心肠以及不择手段想要由头来过的渴望伪装成了智慧和远见，这也就意味着他并不认为自己的遗愿会被严肃对待。

 

最起码小苏睿仍然拒绝靠近他，她让其他人负责治疗埃里克的脏器，在他虚弱到无法挪动的时候给他喂食，以及在他突袭的时候用她的神奇药剂晕翻他。最起码这还是不错的。苏睿知道他们马上就要开始算总账了。帝查拉不让他抓住自由的死亡，等着瞧吧。埃里克绝对会让他们所有人都对此感到后悔。

 

待他重新恢复力气之后。待他的肺部能够自主呼吸空气之后。待他不再被灯光晃到泪眼的时候。

 

在医院醒来并不奇怪，但埃里克却没能料到……在那之后所发生的事情。

 

“你要带我去哪？”埃里克问，经过数天的卧床休息后，他仍旧感到头晕眼花。他隐约感觉自己已经知道这个问题的答案，但从异国监狱出逃的第一守则就是要诱使你的守卫开口说话。

 

“皇家居室，”其中一个握住他胳膊的女人回答。埃里克无法分辨她究竟是在拖着他前进还是在支撑着他以免摔倒。他能够挣开她吗？他有足够力气逃走吗？待到她们将他押送前往下一个目的地后，审判马上就会开始了，到时候警备只会更加森严。

 

帝查拉坐在一间看似接待室的桌子后方。这里不像王宫正殿那么辉煌，但仍然极尽奢豪，沐浴在开阔窗口透进的光亮之下。埃里克从小在奥克兰长大，那里从未有过如此充足的日光。

 

“欢迎来到你的新家，”帝查拉说道。

 

“所以你计划把我关在你的办公室里，直到牢房准备好为止？”埃里克问，目光探究地划过整齐排列在墙上的典籍。这地方看上去简直像个图书馆，虽然瓦坎达大概早在一百年前就实现无纸化阅读了。真是奇妙。“你们究竟有没有监狱？。”

 

“我们没有，最起码不是你的概念中的那种监狱，”帝查拉回答，“况且你也不会被关进牢房。你是皇室一族，故此你将被安置在这里。这是书房，隔壁是卧室和起居室，以供你接待客人。”

 

“噢，”埃里克说，“所以你专门划出这一块地方来款待所有试图杀掉你的人，哈？”

 

帝查拉站起身，然后微笑。“我有长足时间用来思考。你应该休息，恢复精力。稍后我会让他们为你取一点食物来。”

 

押送埃里克的侍卫站在两旁，仿佛正等待着埃里克走上前去，坐在帝查拉之前坐着的地方，那是主位。

 

“监狱还是监狱， _ _堂兄，__ ”埃里克倚在墙上，希望自己看上去足够冷漠，但其实他已经开始觉得天旋地转了。“你觉得能够把我关上多久？说实话。”

 

帝查拉转身离开的脚步顿住，距离埃里克一步，至多不过两步远。他看上去强壮，整洁，冷静，丝毫没有埃里克记忆中他们最后一次交手时的血迹斑斑和走投无路。

 

“我们要去做你想要做的那些事，”帝查拉说。“扶助贫民。展示我们自己。和世界交流。因为这才是正确的事，”他颔首道，仿佛仍然在试图说服他自己。

 

“这不是我想要的，”埃里克说。

 

“是吗？”帝查拉反问，有那么一刻，埃里克甚至怀疑起了自己的时间概念。但是不，他确信自己至多昏迷了不过几天。他的指甲，头发和皮肤的触感都能够佐证。这么一点时间可不够让帝查拉忘记他们最后一次的交谈结束得有多么糟糕。

 

“我想要公正，”埃里克说。“我想要颠覆世界。不是你脑子里盘算的那些狗屎。”

 

“没错，”帝查拉颔首。“我盘算的那些代表着更少的伤亡。”

 

而就在此时，就在埃里克告诉他能够把他的逻辑塞回他的屁股里去之前，帝查拉微笑起来，那该死的自以为是，真诚，和善的微笑让埃里克只想握紧拳头结结实实砸上去，“总而言之。好好休息，恢复伤口。”他一手按在埃里克肩头，轻握了他一下，接着再松开。“我们之后再谈。”

 

****2.** **

 

在那之后，埃里克又经历了数周才勉强恢复体能。他了解到关于瓦坎达的新闻愈多，就愈怀疑这一切都是苏睿，抑或是帝查拉计划让他提前离开医疗翼，带着他尚未彻底恢复至巅峰状态的身体。也许帝查拉希望当埃里克一旦恢复到足以造成可观伤害的时候，能够离他的小妹远一点。

 

埃里克的房间内外被撤掉了看守。整个王宫都对他有求必应。理论上来说他可以去到任何地方。探索整座城市，或是跳上一辆交通工具回到……别的地方去。他暗自决定，待他状态更好一些后，他立刻就开始着手计划逃离。当你所有的梦想和野心都被打破之后，那么这条你从未要求过的生命还能拿来做些什么呢？莫名地，他所掌握的一切技能学识此时都显得如同鸡肋。他穷极一生都在试图攫取他想要的那个东西，然而他失败了。

 

大多数时间，他会选择去拜访帝查拉。在帝查拉决定向全世界展示瓦坎达，并且开始与各国建交后，王宫上下登时忙碌起来。即便是埃里克也能感觉到这一点。当你的决定被数千种语言放在电视上报道时，一切就都覆水难收了。

 

“你会是瓦坎达最后一任国王，顺带一提，”埃里克说，彼时他正在和帝查拉共进晚餐，不知从何时开始，他和帝查拉一起吃饭已经成为日常习惯了。“我毁掉了你所有的心形草，我猜这没什么大不了的。”

 

“我们正在着手培育新的幼苗，”帝查拉随口道，一面咀嚼着盘子里的肉和米饭。“但我很高兴你会担心我的继承问题。”

 

埃里克埋头又吃了一口他的菜。尝起来很不错，一如既往地，带着熟悉又陌生的味道。自他苏醒后的每一次正餐都仿佛是在追寻过去，从香辛料和口感中分辨他父亲儿时的回忆，没有半分怀疑。每一口都是又一份回忆，又一块拼图放回原位，又让埃里克感觉正确了一点。也许这就是为什么他总是和帝查拉一块吃饭。当有人在房间里陪伴他时，他会更加容易面对这些感情。操，如果这才是原因的话，埃里克必须及时戒断它，如果必要，他甚至会用上刀子。

 

他舔过上唇，被辣到发麻。“好吧，你就是个他妈的蠢蛋，”埃里克说。“在没有预先计划好反击前就向全世界暴露你自己。你觉得接下来会发生什么？你以为那些军备支出远高于教育的白人政府会就这么袖手旁观让你坐拥一切吗？做梦去吧。你现在时间可不多了。”

 

帝查拉笑弯了眼睛，他用手指捏起饭粒。埃里克仍然在学习这一不会将酱汁蹭得满手都是的技巧。当然了，每次都会有侍从贴心附上餐具，大概是为了供埃里克使用，这就是为什么他他妈的拒绝使用这些东西。这个国家选择忘记他，放任他长成一个异乡人。现在轮到帝查拉来收拾这堆麻烦了。

 

“我感谢你的关心，”帝查拉说。“你仍然在关注新闻，这很好。忙碌起来对你有益，至少我们的医生是这么说的。”

 

埃里克被愤怒哽住了，一股怒气倏然从胸中升腾。难道是优渥的生活环境让帝查拉变成了这样吗？盲目得无法看清世界的真实面目？

 

但埃里克除了翻白眼之外，其他什么也做不了。他无法再次从帝查拉的手中夺权，毕竟他已经被当众击败过。他亲手引起一场轰轰烈烈的内战，并且失败了。如果帝查拉想要毁灭这个给予他人生的神迹，这个世界中唯一明亮的希望灯塔，那么埃里克再欢迎不过。

 

最起码不是王宫里的每一个人都和他们的国王一样天真。埃里克某天在前往帝查拉的房间时发现了这一点——两人的居室相隔不远，但国王的寝宫显然更加宽阔华丽。

 

他在靠近门口之前就听到了娜吉雅的声音。

 

“你不能把他留在这儿！”她用科萨语说道。埃里克在高中自学了这门语言，全靠着他父亲的日记和他弄来的一本词典。

 

“他还能留在哪？”帝查拉说。“他一直都属于这里。”

 

“真的吗？”娜吉雅反问，声音愈发轻柔而非尖锐，埃里克发现这是她发怒的征兆。“他几乎毁灭了我们的国家。甚至就要掀起一场世界大战！而你现在基本上是将他放在你的卧室里。为什么不直接递给他一把刀，然后在你自己的胸口上画一个靶子？”

 

埃里克忍不住微笑。最起码这里有人能够听懂她。

 

“你担心太多了，”帝查拉说，但这一句并没有起到它应有的作用，因为他的语调倏然一转。失去了原有的幽默，变得更加严肃起来。“他是我们中的一员，娜吉雅。无论好坏，都是我们造就了他。我们必须修好他。最起码我们需要尝试这么做。我不愿步上父亲的后尘，不会有人再被抛弃——”

 

埃里克推开大门，走了进去。帝查拉和娜吉雅都被吓到了，双双看向门口。你瞧，这就是你的天才计划中不让侍卫二十四小时守在门口的坏处了，国王陛下。

 

“你看起来不错，”在短暂的沉默中，他绝望地试图拼凑字句，接着选择用英语对娜吉雅打招呼。“如果这人不能满足你的话，你知道我住在哪。”

 

娜吉雅没有回应他，而是给了帝查拉一个“ _ _来真的？__ ”的眼神，莫名地让埃里克感觉更加不安。操。

 

“埃里克来找我是因为现在是晚餐时间，”帝查拉说，无视了他们两个人。“一起？”他问娜吉雅。

 

“好吧，但我对此表示严正抗议，”她说，“况且我明天马上就要去执行任务。”

 

****3.** **

 

“我觉得你需要做点事情，”帝查拉说道，在早餐之后走进了埃里克的卧室。后者只穿着底裤，蜷在他睡过最柔软的床上，翻着一本至少也是千年以前写就的古籍，但书页里编进了振金，所以仍然整齐如新。

 

他坐起身，反应快得有些过分了。为什么帝查拉从来不带侍卫？况且他是怎么做到在不穿制服的情况下做到像猫科一样悄无声息的？“你们的励志演说家还有空位吗？我很会煽动年轻人。”

 

帝查拉再次露出那种操蛋的微笑，微妙又狡黠。“唯一和年轻人有接触的职位在我们的对外交流中心，但不幸的是，娜吉雅通知我说倘若我将你派遣过去的话，你可能不大会受欢迎。我设想的是某种……更加靠近家里的职位。你现在一定无聊了。毕竟你这辈子都在训练，不是吗？”

 

这个问题有如千钧重，即便帝查拉只是随口抛出这个问题，仿佛轻得像一把砂砾。

 

“不错，我受过训练，”埃里克说。这整段被你否定的人生都在训练。“虽然我没在附近看到过训练场。”

 

“我们没有你从前习惯使用的那种训练地，”帝查拉说，走向靠墙的高科技衣橱，无论埃里克将换下来的衣服丢在哪儿，它们总是神奇地被洗净叠好出现在那里。“但我们有自己的训练方式，当然了。”

 

他挑出一套衣物来递给埃里克。它们近似帝查拉本人穿着的长袍——深色，不是太紧，并且以同样的瓦坎达布料织就。埃里克在康复之后就一直穿着衣柜里提供的衣服，并没有多想是谁在准备他每天的穿戴，直到这一刻。这是否是帝查拉的意思，让埃里克穿着他从小长大熟悉的，更贴近美式风格的服装，而不是更加传统守旧的瓦坎达式？

 

“况且——”帝查拉开口道，接着又顿住，看着埃里克换上衣服。他们互望彼此片刻，而自从在夕阳下要求“不自由毋宁死”之后，埃里克第一次感觉自己占了先手。他早已熟悉站在其他男人面前或脱或穿。帝查拉却注视着埃里克的身躯被布料覆盖，因为其中的亲密程度而失神。

 

“看入迷了？”埃里克嘲道，扯下衣摆，抹平了隆起的褶皱。他的目光死死锁定帝查拉。

 

“我，呃——你看上去不错，”帝查拉回答，仿佛这是一个礼貌友好的赞美，而非最后一秒的补救。

 

埃里克的父亲从未同他提起过瓦坎达的性习俗，但他之前阅读过的书籍里包含着详细到露骨的描写。例如两百年前，瓦坎达的一位王后和一名朵拉侍卫曾经共结连理。

 

“我想的是某种类似工作的活儿，”帝查拉说道，现在他已经完全回过神来了。“正如我之前所说。”

 

埃里克低下头扣上裤头，他仿佛是专心致志地咬住了嘴唇，接着突然抬起头，再次逮住帝查拉在偷看他。

 

这一次他躲得很快，因为世界从未施与过埃里克任何他想要的东西。

 

最后，他的惩罚，或者说赎罪，又或者说刑期，以及其他什么帝查拉给它套上的花名，是和奥可耶合作。

 

感谢帝查拉，最起码她并不惊讶能够看到埃里克。可她仍然表现出明显的不悦。要是让埃里克站在她的角度上也不会有多开心。

 

“我不明白这个叛徒对我们究竟会有什么帮助，”她说道，以此代替了问候。他们在一间拱顶房间内会面，四周涂满了瓦坎达传统图案，房间中央放着一张巨大的圆桌模样的平板。

 

“我们想到一块去了，姐妹（sis），”埃里克说，摇了摇头，示意他同样认为这是个糟糕的主意，无论是何内容。

 

“你说过你需要情报人员，”帝查拉对他的将军说道。“我为你带来了我们所拥有最好的人。”

 

“我们在每个国家都安插了探子，”奥可耶说。“传递着各种重要消息，尤其是在美国。他对于我们来说毫无用处。”

 

“他了解他们的思维方式，”帝查拉说。“不是我们所有人都有这个能力。”他一手按在埃里克肩头，后者盯着两人身体接触的部位。“他知道他们的手段，他们的意图，他们的心理。他是他们中的一——”

 

“我从来不是他们中的一员，”埃里克打断他。

 

帝查拉长久地注视他。奥可耶一言不发。

 

“他会帮到你的，”帝查拉终于说，重新看向奥可耶。“比我们的任何一个间谍都要有用。”

 

“倘若他再次成为之前那个骗子，杀人犯，”奥可耶说，直直盯着埃里克，“我会将他就地格杀。”她复又看向帝查拉。“如此，那么他还算有用。”

 

“很好，”帝查拉说。“你们可以开始首次任务汇报了，将军。我认为你最好亲自决定他应该和谁一起搭档。”

 

“等等，”帝查拉正要离开时，他出声了。“这是怎么个意思？我以为你们都在忙着对外交流和世界共享？搞人人都是你的盟友那一套。为什么你突然需要升级你的情报系统？”

 

奥可耶递给埃里克一个假笑，半是轻蔑，半是怜悯。“你真的认为我们不会为可能发生的盟友反目而做准备？不是每个人都像你一样愚昧无能。”

 

“真高兴看到你们两个人相处融洽，”帝查拉说，弯起嘴角露出一个微笑。“埃里克，虽然我认为现在是时候向世界分享我们所持有的科技，但我深知其中的风险。我愿意用尽一切方法避免战争，但倘若我不为可能出现的威胁做好准备，那么我就不是一个合格的国王了。”

 

“行吧，”埃里克回答，感觉被扼住了脖颈，仿佛薄纱，又如同一块过分温暖的毯子。帝查拉居然有所准备？难道他这么长时间以来一直在瞒着埃里克？他所有的训练都付诸东流，是因为他小看了帝查拉吗？亦或是因为他被帝查拉冷静如同圣人一般的表现骗过去了？这肯定是个幌子。埃里克一定错过了什么。帝查拉不会明白真实世界是如何运转的。“如果你觉得仅靠一己之力就能够赢得战争，那你可就太蠢了，就算那么多高科技也帮不了你。”

 

他以为帝查拉会再次微笑，宽慰他这一切都不会发生，将他看作过分焦虑的小孩。可他并没有，帝查拉的表情比埃里克以往见过的任何一次都要更加严肃。

 

“这就是为什么我们要你在这里，”他说。

 

****4.** **

 

奥可耶安排不同的士兵轮换与埃里克搭档，学习他所经受过的训练方法，中情局的模式和优先等级，以及其他埃里克曾待过的军事基地。她声称只有这样才能将埃里克脑子里的有用信息榨干，并且尽可能快地将他甩脱。但埃里克心底有一部分认为她这么做是为了让他保持忙碌而无暇干扰帝查拉。

 

这并不是最坏的策略。他知道如何进行反情报活动。其一是因为作为一名阶下囚，将他所知道的信息都毫无保留地交出去足以用来对付那些曾经训练过他的人。其二，即便帝查拉不认为他是一名囚犯，并不意味着奥可耶也这么想。

 

他已经几天未曾见过帝查拉。而其他每一个与他交换视线的瓦坎达人都将他视为某种介乎于威胁和陌生的东西。那些士兵在他身边只会说科萨语，起初以为埃里克不会听懂。而当他证明他们错了时，他们只会轰然大笑，然后嘲笑他的口音。某种意义上来说，他还挺感激的。这让他能够保持清醒，不至于陷得太深，不会将大把时间花在琢磨帝查拉的计划上，以及它们可能导致的后果与创造的成就。

 

他不再怀念自己之前那套复杂的宏伟计划，而是随着每一天更加清醒地认识到其中不足。他当初竟然想四处发送武器，并且天真地以为人们就会这样反抗他们的压迫者，而不是手刃彼此吗？他当初竟然认为自己能够控制住局势吗？为什么他不能再多想想呢？

 

但是不，因为那样更加容易。他不知道他能在瓦坎达找到什么。他会烧毁每一座桥梁，挥洒每一滴鲜血，将自己分割成不能再小的碎片，只为了穿过这道门。无论他当初是如何对自己许下承诺，在他踏过这道门之后，一切几乎都是他的即兴发挥了。

 

这感觉很好，再次活动身体，同时在仿佛被迷雾笼罩的数周懈怠之后终于能够让大脑运作。但这并没有让他稳定下来，反而让他的脑子里响起了倒计时，模模糊糊地预示着即将发生的大爆炸，滴答声随着每一天，每一个小时的流逝而变得愈发嘈杂。

 

瓦坎达的军备强大。他们拥有无数科技，掌握着诸多这个世界尚未知晓的资源，也许帝查拉也无意对外分享。但他们在重重保护下仍然十分脆弱。固守着他们自古划分的那套等级制度。

 

埃里克某天夜深归来，精疲力尽，在非石油供能的人工灯光下注视着自己的双手。这双手自可穿金裂石；他不需要枪支也足够被视为致命武器。他从不在手上留下伤疤，因为总是有一部分需要被暴露在外，需要被人看见，而这些部分需要为他维持谎言。他需要人们相信他并非威胁，并非异类，并未觉醒。

 

他用这双手夺走了无数生命。那些罪不至死的人。那些甚至是居住在这片大陆上的人。他们唯一的罪孽就是不该降生在一个比他的家乡更加贫瘠的地方。

 

他不知道时间过去了多久，亦没有注意周围的响动，但当他再次抬起头时，房间里如同狂风过境。墙壁上布满凹痕，那些看似美丽实则价值连城的古董装饰碎了一地。会客室的柔软坐垫被撕成齑粉。

 

他的目光从周遭挪开，看向门口的帝查拉。他两手抱在胸前，冷静，却疲惫。

 

“发生了什么吗？”帝查拉问。

 

 _ _一切__ ，埃里克想说。 _ _发生的这一切__ 。你放任我死去，毫无尊严，如同败犬，世界可以随心所欲地残忍对待我，而我却将一切我所拥有的善意都奉还给它。

 

“这里是谁的房间？”埃里克问道。“就在你隔壁，还他妈带了一个小图书馆。这原本是为了谁准备的？”

 

“是我的房间，”帝查拉回答，仿佛这是一场再普通不过的谈话。“王太子或王太女应该住在这里。但Shuri不喜欢，在我们的父亲去世后。”

 

埃里克颔首。他看了看四周的废墟，以及掩埋在之下的奢华装饰。从小在这里长大，被珍爱，被关切，衣食无忧，从未被像畜类一样对待过，从未被每一个应该保护你的机构告知你一无是处。这该是怎样的人生。

 

“我的母亲离开了，在我还小的时候，”埃里克说。他再次低头注视自己的双手，头一次意识到他满手都是血迹和淤青。“在我长大之前再没见过她。我把麻省理工的第一个寒假花在追踪她的下落上。她住在迈阿密，有一栋漂亮的大房子。”

 

帝查拉点头。他当然已经知道这一切了，肯定在和中情局友好合作的时候就拿到了埃里克的所有资料。

 

“她有一个丈夫，”埃里克继续下去。“两个孩子。离开奥克兰对她有益无害。”他的声音即便在自己听起来也显得过分苦涩。这么多年来，他都在确保自己的口吻不含一丝一毫的痛苦，惟有愤怒。

 

“我知道，”帝查拉说。他的表情有些不安，仿佛某个从未听说过家庭破裂，从未见到过其他人在野蛮世界中挣扎求生的人。“我很抱歉这些事这么发生了。我很抱歉我的父亲也参与其中。”

 

“我不需要你的道歉，”埃里克说。他脑子里的倒计时简直震耳欲聋，滴答，滴答。

 

帝查拉垂下双臂，趋近他，直到两人相隔不过毫厘。“那你要什么？”他说。

 

“我想要将你扼死，”埃里克说。“看着你的血漫过地板，就像我爸爸一样。”

 

“尽管来试试看，”帝查拉说。

 

埃里克缓缓抬起手握住帝查拉的脖颈，仿佛空气黏腻到难以破开。他克制着力道，终于将双手温柔地按在帝查拉被长袍暴露在外的肌肤上。埃里克的拇指抹过帝查拉的锁骨，然后是覆盖其上的织物，沿着颈线划至耳畔。他永远都是这么干净，皮肤柔软，发丝整洁。像个国王一般。仿佛他的身体也是归属于王位的一部分。

 

埃里克脑内的声音近乎狂乱，煽动着他的双眼，他的胸口，他的阴茎。

 

他靠近，直到他的嘴唇覆了上去。

 

****5.** **

 

在他父亲的死亡后，接下来的一整年对埃里克来说都是模糊的，但他的成绩却奇迹般地保持了一如既往的完美。再长大一些后，他开始翘掉学校一半的课程，只出现在考试上。彼时他只和年长他两三岁的高年级交流。考试成绩出来时，他爱死了看到当初那些告诫他如果他再不“振作起来”的话迟早会挂科的老师们脸上的表情。

 

他本可以去到一个好学校，就算他半页纸上都是旷课记录也无阻于他拿到奖学金，但他不想按部就班。最起码他当时不想。他被军队以及受训军人所吸引。强大，自信，没可能被操翻。无论他做了什么，他这辈子都只会被看作是一个恶棍，那么最起码他需要学会如何保护自己。

 

每个人都说他至多在海军学院撑过一天。军队里没有人会容忍他的态度。但关于成为士兵的每一条准则都要比他之前的人生轻松太多。每一条规则和后果都清清楚楚，而其中丝毫不含 _ _针对__ 意味，即便是你应该感觉被针对的时候。没有人认识他，也没有人在乎他是谁。他轻松为自己捏造了一个虚假性格。将自己隐藏于众目睽睽之下，他在体制下学习一切能够获得的知识，并且谨慎地只将自己的一小部分暴露出来。

 

在安纳波利斯的第一年，他初次尝到了操男人是什么滋味。在淋浴间里，某个勉强才能跟上课程的白人男孩吸了他的屌。埃里克作为交换帮他完成家庭作业，而这是他所拥有过最简单的关系。

 

倘若生长在瓦坎达，他的人生会有多么不同？他还会学习如何战斗吗？他还会被暴力所吸引吗？也许当苏睿尚在襁褓的时候他就已经能够为自己在王宫内建造一所最大的实验室。

 

他本能够就此问题咨询帝查拉的意见，但他不愿这么做。他正忙着和他的国王接吻，一面解开他的裤子。帝查拉此时穿着的是专门用于外出和白人进行电视访谈的常服，他一定刚从另一场记者会上回来。

 

埃里克房间里的书籍告诉过他，瓦坎达的宗谱上有许多堂亲之间缔结的婚姻。他猜测这是无法避免的，毕竟瓦坎达只是一个隐于世外数千年的小国家，况且他们的医疗也足够先进到能够治愈绝大多数疾病。但他并不想在他妈的婚姻殿堂接过帝查拉的手。娜吉雅大可以嫁给他。不，埃里克想要的是其他东西。

 

埃里克的手握住他的阴茎，帝查拉呻吟，立刻扣住他的手腕。

 

“我想要看你，”帝查拉说，目光犹如两团火焰直直射进埃里克的眼里。

 

“你已经看过了，”埃里克回答，松开了手，却并不急着挣脱帝查拉的擎制。

 

“脱掉你的衣服，”帝查拉说，埃里克的胸口有一团暖意扩散。这其中暗藏的寓意太超过，太亲密，也太过危险，但他现在已经无法抽身。

 

“你就是这么命令你的女朋友的？”埃里克无望地尝试打乱帝查拉的平衡，为自己赢得一些呼吸的空间。

 

“娜吉雅和我之间没有秘密，”帝查拉说，无视了埃里克的问题，却回答了那个他刻意没有问出口的问题。

 

言下之意，帝查拉和娜吉雅谈过这个。他们谈过帝查拉对于埃里克的感情，对于埃里克的欲望。

 

这本该让他感觉被冒犯，甚至诡异，恶心，但却并没有。无论在哪种情况下，娜吉雅都会给予她的祝福，毕竟帝查拉眼下正站在这里同他接吻。他们两人已经考虑过所有的利弊，权度衡量过埃里克所有的罪行，终于认为这对于帝查拉来说是好的，可接受的。这个念头让埃里克的血液沸腾，呼吸困难。

 

“脱掉你的衣服，”帝查拉再次命令，埃里克服从他。

 

他脱掉他的鞋子，长裤，上衫，内裤。疤痕一路蔓延至大腿。帝查拉看着他，饱览他的身躯，仿佛正在记忆中建立图表。

 

“第一个在哪里？”帝查拉问，埃里克此时意识到他指的是这些伤疤。

 

“这里，”埃里克回答，手指按在心口的一点。“用的是标配下发的刀子，任务部署。然后就感染了，高烧两天。”

 

帝查拉抬手覆上埃里克的胸膛，好似仍然能够感受到伤口传来的热度。

 

他赤裸着站在这儿，帝查拉却衣冠整齐地探索抚摸他的身体，使得埃里克的每一寸皮肤都感觉生涩。他再次伸出手，将外套自帝查拉的肩头除下，解开他的衬衫扔在地上。帝查拉毫不在意，从头到尾固执地保持至少一只手贴在埃里克身上。

 

这逐渐演变成又一场角斗。

 

埃里克将帝查拉推开，他顺从地，脚步踉跄着退开了。埃里克再次吻住他，用上了舌头和牙齿，两人跌跌撞撞回到卧室。床上也是一片废墟，原本装饰房间的面具现在化为陶土和羽毛的碎片，帝查拉一手轻松地将这些残骸扫开，接着躺了上去，引着埃里克俯上他。

 

“还没有人告诉我过这方面的事情，”埃里克说，半跪在床上，手掌滑进帝查拉的底裤。帝查拉的裤子只被拉开一半，而埃里克爱死这个了。这样让埃里克更加感觉帝查拉在他的控制之下，行动受限。如果帝查拉想要他的阴茎被爱抚，那么他就得按照埃里克说的做。“国王会为了婚姻守贞吗？为他的人民竖立榜样，保持纯洁无暇？”

 

帝查拉笑起来。“这种事并不肮脏，”他说道，伸手碰了碰埃里克的阴囊。他张开五指兜住它们，用力到叫他吃痛，埃里克吃惊地倒抽冷气，拧身将手从帝查拉的底裤里抽出来。

 

帝查拉收回手，再次露出那抹狡黠的，帝查拉式的微笑，意外显出一点温柔来，他解开自己的长裤，连同底裤一道褪下去。

 

现在两人彻底赤裸相呈，埃里克仍然能够感觉到腿间萦绕的隐约痛楚，他的胃里紧张得绞成一团。仿佛下一秒他们就要互搏，仿佛帝查拉让他们两个人脱光了躺在床上只是为了测试埃里克的身体是否彻底恢复。埃里克的心脏狂跳，迷雾再次笼罩他的思绪，倒计时的滴答声重新响起。

 

帝查拉的手扶在埃里克的肩头。他垂下视线，看到他的手指正按在他的伤疤上方。帝查拉抚摸着他，慢条斯理地逐寸摸索他的皮肤。

 

“转过身去，”帝查拉说。这句话里并不包含任何挑战。

 

埃里克缓缓转过身，面朝下趴在床上。

 

帝查拉的手抹过他的脊背，埃里克愈发将脸压进床褥间。他不知道那双手究竟在做什么。只知道这感觉并不坏。自从离开医疗翼之后，他几乎没有什么时间抚慰自己，他的身体花了很长一段时间才逐渐恢复过来，而他的神经也太过紧绷，因为身处于一个他无法控制的环境而显得脆弱到近乎偏执。

 

但帝查拉的手感觉很不错。它们总是这么美妙，只要不是在试图伤害埃里克就好。

 

他感觉到帝查拉的手滑过他的屁股，五指陷进臀肉里。帝查拉的拇指按在埃里克的入口处，轻柔地划着圈。帝查拉并没有施加任何压力， 也没有急着进入他，只是像抚摸埃里克心口上的疤痕一样触碰他，这样温柔的动作对于他来说却无异于触电，仿佛一串电流自埃里克胸膛内炸开，让他的肋骨作痛，肺间呼吸粗重。

 

他紧紧攥着床单——他发现因为是振金织就而成，几乎无法被撕碎——不愿松手，浑身紧绷。他朝左偏过头，好让呼吸更加顺畅。他阖上双眼，脑内思绪纷杂。

 

帝查拉的嘴唇贴在埃里克的大腿根内侧不住亲吻，先是右边，再是左边。他愈发贴近，逼着埃里克分开大腿，接着他轻柔地分开埃里克的臀瓣。

 

埃里克做过上面的，也做过下面的，不止一次。他暗暗告诫自己，帝查拉的嘴唇热得犹如烤炉，几乎要在他的穴口烙下痕迹，舌尖反复绕着边缘舔弄，亲吻中心那一点，发出的声音简直嘹亮到过分。

 

埃里克反复提醒自己，他平躺着一动不动，帝查拉的手指按在埃里克的入口来回磨蹭，轻柔地打开他，一股暖意从埃里克的小腹升腾到胸口，直逼喉舌。轻得像一团光，像夏季湿雨破开迷雾，他第一次感觉头脑如此清醒。

 

帝查拉继续舔开他，手指按在他最为敏感脆弱的部位，鼓励埃里克摇晃胯部，而埃里克希望自己能够长久沉浸在此时此刻直到死去。躺在这张从来都不该属于他的床上，身处于这个拒绝承认他，随后又接纳了他的国家，四周的奢华装饰被他破坏得一干二净，因为不知从何时起，在这段旅途中他选择遗忘那些最为重要的，以及他的父亲曾教导给他关于团结和正义和保护弱小。

 

帝查拉的亲吻持续给他带来快感，埃里克紧闭的眼角有泪水渗出，打湿了身下的床单。他动了动腰胯试图补偿它，半勃的阴茎贴在床上磨蹭起来。

 

帝查拉的嘴唇贴着穴口吮吸，舌尖偶尔探入紧闭的肉穴。他的双手仍然揉捏着埃里克的臀瓣，将他掰开，叫他的双腿大敞。

 

他喉间哽塞的感情愈发强烈，埃里克再也无法忍耐。泪水化为一声抽泣，他感受到帝查拉撑起身，将他翻了过来，大概眼底还含着他妈的关心神情。

 

“别停，”埃里克说，但他的声音嘶哑，仿佛咽下了一把沙子。

 

帝查拉再次回到床上，双手仍然没有离开埃里克，后者的身体过分他妈的诚实，回以一声更加清晰的泣音。

 

帝查拉躺在他身旁，一条腿横跨埃里克的大腿，紧挨着他的屁股，他的胸膛贴在埃里克的手臂上，两人面贴面靠在一块，他亲吻埃里克，尝到他脸上的泪水。

 

“我为了他们夺走了太多生命，”埃里克说，帝查拉的手臂环住他，一手绕过他的脊背，另一只手搂住他的脑袋。“杀害这么多同胞。犯下这么多罪孽。因为他们的命令，因为这是唯一方法可以让我得到我想要的东西。因为……”他试图把剩下的话说出来，他需要让世界听到这些话，它们一直藏在他的脑海中，威胁要绞死他。他再次抽噎了一下，接着才能重新控制自己的舌头。“因为我是他们中的一员。我不想思考这个，我不想承认这个，但是我做下了决定。我让他们侵蚀了我。”

 

他的整张脸涨得通红。眼泪鼻涕齐流，他甚至没有力气坐起来挣开帝查拉。他扭过头转向另外一边，一面把脸抹在床单上。

 

帝查拉沉默了很久。两人一动不动躺在床上，只有呼吸带动相贴的身躯起伏。埃里克不知道接下来要怎么办。他内心有一部分暗自希望现在立刻出现外敌入侵，将整个王宫轰成碎片。或者直接用什么激光武器消灭他，抹杀掉他的存在也行。

 

帝查拉将埃里克的发辫拨开，接着他的嘴唇落在埃里克的后脑上。这只是一个短促，干燥的亲吻，但接着帝查拉将脸贴在他的头上。“那么是时候做出一些新的决定了，”他说，几乎是贴在埃里克的耳畔嘶语。“不是吗？”

 

埃里克一言不发。

 

“你一直在帮助奥可耶，”帝查拉说。“是时候让你去苏睿的实验室看看了。让我们看看你是否能跟上她的进度，也许用你的聪明脑袋帮助改进一些东西。”

 

他抚摸埃里克的脊背，后者颤栗起来。并不是因为他的触碰，而是因为他的那番话。他感觉暴露且脆弱，仿佛被蜕下了三层皮，空气直接打在他新生的神经上。他现在还不能见苏睿，想一想他们最后一次见面时他的态度。他就是不能。

 

“嘘，”帝查拉安抚他，埃里克想要转过身，往他的脸上揍一圈，就像他对待任何一个胆敢用这种语调跟他说话的人，但是他没有。

 

他仍然躺在床上，一呼，一吸。

 

“我们可以之后再谈，”帝查拉说。“还有大把时间等着我们。”


End file.
